


I Must Be Seeing Blind

by erisgregory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Caught, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisgregory/pseuds/erisgregory
Summary: Stiles and Derek are newly hooking up when the pack walks in on them in an intimate moment.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 293





	I Must Be Seeing Blind

**Author's Note:**

> from a tumblr promt: The pack finds out about Stiles and Derek being in a relationship.

“You nearly got yourself captured and it could have been so much worse! You aren’t going with us tonight!” Derek was practically roaring the words in his face. 

Stiles was backed up to one of the columns in the loft, but that didn’t stop him from trying to shove at Derek’s chest. Derek didn’t move, but Stiles didn’t care. He was pissed off and he refused to be dismissed. He thought since they’d become something of an item, even in secret, Derek would give him more respect than this.

“You’re a real asshole, you know that? I was NOT nearly captured, I had everything under control until you came charging in and got yourself hurt. If you had just kept back this could all be over by now!” Stiles screamed back.

Derek’s eyes flashed red at him and that should have been something of a warning to Stiles but weirdly it sort of worked for him. Derek losing his temper always worked for him, but when he started letting his control slip, Stiles always felt hot under the collar.

Stiles swallowed the sudden lump in his throat as Derek leaned in and pressed his nose to his throat.

“Really? This does it for you?” Derek asked, a snide grin on his face.

Stiles just shrugged one shoulder. “So what? We’re not done here. I’m a vital part of this team and you can’t leave me behind.”

“Is that so,” Derek asked his voice more like a threat than a question. He still hadn’t moved back again. He was pressed all up along Stiles and scenting him without shame. So really Stiles couldn’t be blamed for letting his head fall back into the column with a thunk.

“Damn straight.” Stiles managed to get out right as Derek bit down on the sensitive part of his neck below his ear. “Bastard. You don’t fight fair.”

“I could say the same to you. How can I concentrate when you smell like sex and taste even better?” Derek asked before crushing their mouths together.

He pulled one of Stiles’ legs up over his hip and ground into him, pressing his hardness against Stiles’ and causing Stiles to cry out into the kiss. He wanted to get Derek’s assurance that he was going with them later, but his mind had gone relatively blank and Derek’s tongue was wickedly distracting in his mouth. Stiles would have to remember where they left off later. He was too invested in getting off all of a sudden.

They hadn’t done much together, granted. They’d only been secretly seeing each other for a few weeks, but Stiles suddenly wanted to take it past groping over clothes. He wanted to get his mouth on Derek, like right the fuck now. Derek seemed to be thinking along similar lines though as he worked open Stiles’ fly so Stiles wasn’t about to complain.

“This okay?” Derek pulled back long enough to ask. 

“Hell yes.” Stiles ground out between his teeth. He was already close. It had been way too long since someone else had touched his dick. Not since after winter break and it was summer break now so yeah, he was definitely down for whatever Derek had in mind.

Derek shoved at his jeans and underwear until they pooled around his ankles. “You too.” Stiles insisted and Derek immediately complied. He was so agreeable like this, Stiles would have to remember that, he thought.

Then there was a moment when they were staring at each other a little wildly and Derek broke the stare by taking them both in his hand and jerked them off slowly together. 

“Oh my gods.” Stiles exclaimed softly.

Derek captured his mouth again in a searing kiss and began jerking them off faster. There was no way Stiles could last. Not with a literal fantasy coming true and Derek seemingly just as wrecked and needy as he was. He would try blowing Derek another time. Right now he just wanted to come.

Just as Stiles was running out of breath, Derek pulled back, panting against his mouth and pressed their foreheads together. He looked into Stiles’ eyes and whispered, “Come on, come for me.”

Unable to resist the gravelly command Stiles did just that, pulsing over Derek’s fist with a shout and slicking them both up that much more. Derek was close behind him and came with a grunt, still moving his hand until they were both spent and sensitive.

Stiles was going to say something snarky about how Derek couldn’t even last one minute longer than a college kid, but Derek stiffened just a second before someone on the other side of the loft cleared their throat.

Stiles closed his eyes as if he could make the intruder go away, but already he could feel Derek pulling back and getting dressed, so he followed suit and when he turned around there was the whole fricking pack, and how Stiles and Derek had both lost track of time Stiles would never know and now it was too late.

“Gross,” Scott said eloquently.

Stiles wanted to tell him to fuck off because he’d seen his share of shit between Scott and Kira, but he was suddenly worried at how Derek was taking the pack finding them together. He wasn’t looking at Stiles. In fact, he was kind of looking off into the distance as he got his pants fastened. Stiles did the same and hoped no one had actually been able to see anything from their point of view.

“Hey,” Stiles tried, reaching for Derek’s sleeve. Derek turned to him for a second before turning to look at the pack.

They were all just sort of staring except Erica who was looking at her nails and tapping her foot. Stiles could swear Boyd was blushing and Isaac looked as traumatized as Scott. Ethan looked like he wanted to leave. Jackson was smirking at them and Lydia, bless her, looked like she might be pleased with the whole thing, but nobody was saying anything and the longer that went on the more worried Stiles felt.

“Listen.” Stiles started. He didn’t quite know what to say because he and Derek hadn’t really discussed this thing between them. He didn’t know if they were just hooking up for the sake of orgasms or because they were something more. Of course, he wanted to be something more, he hoped that was where this was headed, but now he couldn’t be sure that’s what Derek was thinking.

“I’m bored already, can we just get to the meeting?” Erica asked as she headed for the couch and plopped down. She motioned for Boyd but no one else moved. Stiles could feel his heart starting to break and it both surprised him and humiliated him. He would not be crying in front of Derek fricking Hale, no matter what. He was going to have to make a run for it. He was just about to do that when Derek finally spoke up.

“I have something to say first.” He said. Stiles was genuinely afraid to hear it, but he stayed put.

“Apparently I’ve been an asshole. So I’m rectifying that tonight. My boyfriend is going with us, and this time we need to hear his plan and work with him so he doesn’t get caught by this wendigo. I want us working as a team, is that understood?” He asked.

Stiles could feel that his mouth was hanging open but he couldn’t stop it if he wanted to. Erica just shrugged. Boyd went and sat with her, followed by Kira and Scott and finally Isaac, Jackson, and Lydia who shot him a pleased grin. Scott gave a thumbs up though he still looked shaken. 

After everyone was settled, Derek turned to Stiles and asked, “Does that work for you?” And Stiles knew he was asking about the boyfriend thing as well as the plan for the wendigo so he nodded and grinned.

“Yeah, that works great for me.”

After they killed the wendigo Derek initiated a knock before entering rule on his loft and everyone immediately agreed to it. Then he asked Stiles to stay the night and they sat curled up on the couch hashing out their wants and needs in a way that surprised him. He hadn’t known Derek could be so emotionally intelligent. He’d seen glimpses, but he was pretty sure Derek had never said so many words to him in one night.

“This doesn’t mean I’m going to let you risk yourself on a regular basis. You can’t win me over with sex, just so you know.” Derek told him by whispering in his ear and making all the little hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

“No? It seemed to work pretty well earlier.” Stiles teased.

Derek chuckled and kissed his throat. Then he pulled back and looked into Stiles’ eyes. “You’re an important member of this pack, so I promise to do a better job listening to you, but I need you to promise the same thing. That you will listen to me as well and together we can decide what is safe and what isn’t. Deal?”

“Deal.” Stiles agreed. Then he leaned forward and kissed Derek softly.

It was a long time before either of them got any sleep, but Stiles was happy they’d worked it all out. Though just as he was falling asleep wrapped in Derek’s arms he wondered how he was going to get under Derek’s skin if they were both being so agreeable. It was so much fun to get a rise out of him. 

“Sleep,” Derek told him as if he could hear his thoughts, and Stiles did at last.


End file.
